Zapp and the Death troop!
by Guan Yu
Summary: Zapp needs some new friends to help in on some of his dirty work and to help put some money in his pocket. Please R&R.


Zapp and the death troop! Ch1 Here is the troop of death!

Authors note: Zapp, Skull, Demon are all fan characters of mine. You may see Zapp in other stories that are not mine like Quartz the chao. Read The Origin of Zapp the chao to understand what is going on in this story.

"I wonder so much why I got put in the electric chair that day… all I did was a little experiment with highly dangerous chemicals and then… that stupid goody two shoes Cheeky had to ruin it all by calling the dang cops and telling them I was a mad man. But it's not true I know its not… it cant be I invented almost every thing to do with power plants and computers but no, what to they care about a little electricity… nothing absolutely nothing at all. Electricity is my life now… there's no way I can get rid of it… that stupid electric chair ruined my whole life… because now my blood is electricity that's all it is nothing but electricity… but I professor Logan Zapp was given the almighty powers of electricity. Now I will use my powers for revenge… revenge for what those cops did to me they turned me into a freak, but now its time for pay back…ha ha ha ha!" yells Zapp in the lobby of chao world.

Zapp walks into the dark garden madly asking a group of chao "Who knows were I can find Skull and Demon!"

One chao rises he's hand saying sacredly "There in the cave behind the waterfall across the garden."

"Thank you my fellow dark chao." Says Zapp thankfully.

Zapp walks across the garden finding the cave located behind the waterfall.

Zapp walks into the cave and hears two chao voices saying "Who dares come into the cave of the two cannibal chao Skull and Demon!"

Zapp hearing this yells back to the cave "I Logan Zapp wish to become partners with you two chao because of the great leader of the ancient dark civilization told me that you two would be the perfect team members for my clan called the Death troop!"

No sound came out of the cave after this but two chao come out instead and say, "We will only join you if you can show us all your moves in the exact order you learned them."

Zapp nods and starts showing them his moves in the order he learned them. When Zapp finished the two chao nodded at each other and walked back in to the cave.

The two chao come back out of the cave and say, "We will join your troop as long as we get a fair share of what we steal and mug!"

Zapp nods yelling back to them "You will get a fair share of every thing we steal or mug, since the first time we step foot in a place full of money and or gold is that ok with you!"

Demon walks out of the cave along with skull but Demon walks five feet away from skull so they have some room to talk.

"That is ok with me as long as it's ok with my comrade Skull here!" yells Demon hatefully.

Skull looks at Demon angrily and nods his head.

"I will do as my friend asked and I to agree that it is ok with me that we will be apart of your troop!" yells Skull.

Zapp, Skull, and Demon walk away from the waterfall and back toward a village of dark chao. The dark chao got scared seeing Skull and Demon out of their cave, so they all ran in side of their houses screaming run.

Zapp asks "So your really that popular around here?"

Skull answers, "Ya we kind of ate half the village a couple of years back and they have been scared since."

"Ya those dang little dark chao thought we were about to give up our ways of living and come live in peace with them, like that would ever happen!" says Demon very loudly.

A chao from inside of a house flicked off Demon. So Demon got very angry and jumped into the house. Bones and blood were everywhere when Demon jumped out of a window of the house. Demon wiped some of the chao's blood off of his mouth with a red handkerchief (the hand kerchief was not red when he got it either).

"That shows that little punk!" says Skull excited.

"That should teach all his little pathetic friends a lesson or two!" yells Zapp at a large group of chao in an alleyway. The chao run of like little babies toward an old house.

Zapp, Skull, and Demon walk out of the dark garden and toward the prison were Zapp was held. The three chao walk up to the prison gates wondering how they would be able to get in. Zapp tries to fire many bolts of lightning at it but the new stonewall did not budge. Zapp and the others stopped to think but had no time because the cops had caught up very quickly so the three chao ran back to the cave in the dark giving the cops the slip. The three chao sat down in the cave and started discussing many ways to get in to the prison but only Zapp came up with a plan that was so good a teacher would give it an A+. Zapp and the others decided to lay low for awile while the cops calmed downfor what they had down today.


End file.
